The Curiosity Factor
by Lucky-9-Rose
Summary: She managed to avoid another near accident again but for how long, she had no idea. What had started all this in the first place? Her Meta Knight obsession. All because of the obsession, everything was going wrong.
1. Obsessed Meta Knight Syndrome

_I finally got the first update to this story done! This story is completely random and illogical but I hope you all like it, especially my readers. There will be one more chapter added to the story then it will be complete. It would have more suspense with it split into two updates. I hope you all enjoy my new story. Season 5 will be in progress for my Series when this story is complete._

_Disclaimer: Anything related to SSBB belongs to their rightful owners_

* * *

**The Curiosity Factor**

**Part One – Obsessed Meta Knight Syndrome**

Jigglypuff sighed dreamily as she gazed out the star filled sky. The sight greatly reminded her of a certain blue puffball that lingered in her mind, occupying her thoughts. Her hand stroked against the picture of Meta Knight she drew in the previous hour. There was nothing to do now. The daily brawls were over and others were at the lounge with their friends.

She was a social Smasher despite being a pushover in the tournament. Yet why was she all alone in her bedroom daydreaming about Meta Knight; the most antisocial and isolated Smasher in Brawl?

It didn't help that they were roommates. Jigglypuff often didn't sleep enough, busy watching Meta Knight as he lay unconscious when she knew for certain he wouldn't see her staring. Jigglypuff had been caught before; the experience was rather embarrassing. Meta Knight didn't think much of it by not paying it any mind but to be safe, she made sure to gaze at him when he was sleeping. She giggled softly. He was cute when he slept with the way his face was buried into the pillow and his body snuggled against the pillows.

Cute would be the last adjective everyone else would use to describe the battle hardened Star Warrior. However, they didn't see who he was inside, without the cold charade. Jigglypuff witnessed him behind the facade a few times unbeknownst to him, for example when he was alone with Kirby.

"_Do not be afraid," _he would say to Kirby if he awoke from a nightmare. _"It was only a bad dream. They cannot hurt you."_

Jigglypuff wished he would hold her close when she had a nightmare. She craved his attention and comfort so badly. How would she ever achieve such a wish?

She sighed, hands brushing against the flat keys of her laptop. Jigglypuff wanted to be near him and not fear him, meaning to notice her staring. She never stared at him intentionally, more out of admiration. She looked up to him in some ways. Jigglypuff desired his admirable traits; strength, mystery, bravery and thoughtfulness. He was everything she wanted and desired for life.

Jigglypuff gazed at her laptop screen to search through E-bay, at least to pass the time. The fans were fanatical over the Smashers (no pun intended). It was unbelievable seeing how many products were displayed in the various pages. Jigglypuff was in a dream world, absorbed in her fantasies, no longer aware of the world around her.

She was possessed somewhat in the magic of the internet. It was amazing how much money was made by the merchandise alone but also to watch various brawls in the stadium. Jigglypuff giggled when she saw a picture of her as a stuffed pillow. She couldn't help but find it cute that so many people loved that product.

Jigglypuff eyed the screen, a grin finding its way on her face. Which made her wonder what were the most popular selling products of the Smashers. She typed said curiosity in the search bar and waited impatiently for the results to show up the webpage. So far, none of the products arouse an interest in her. Before she was about to back out of the website, her eyes widened as they gazed at the top selling product with a crazed desire.

She needed to have it at all costs. Jigglypuff opened her dresser, searching desperately for her Smashers Savings Card. After two long minutes of looking through a cluster of accessories, she found it much to her relief. She hurried back to the laptop and began placing her order online.

Afterwards, she turned off the computer and internet modem and lay peacefully in her bed, smiling. Her wishes were going to come true.

Very soon, she kept thinking to herself. Very soon.

--

"Could you please change the channels? I'm getting tired of this show!" Wolf complained as Ike lay back in the recliner staring mindlessly at the television screen watching the show _General Hospital._

While many people were nagging at Ike to change the TV channel, Jigglypuff snuck past the group of Smashers and sat down in an armchair, waiting for her prized delivery to arrive.

"_Hurry up," _she whispered, watching the seconds pass by on the clock.

"Change the channel!" Bowser growled, reaching for the remote. Ike protested and in the process of dodging another assault, he fell backwards off the chair. The remote was sent flying towards the other side of the room, smashing the clock to bits shattering it into tiny pieces. Jigglypuff stared at them as if to question their sanity.

"It was his fault," Link quickly explained, picking up the remote. "Sorry about that."

Jigglypuff kept staring at them with wide eyes until she heard a knock on the door. Excited she sprung up from the chair and opened the door to see the delivery person handing her a box.

"Thank you for your purchases."

"You're welcome," Jigglypuff said, closing the door and bringing the five boxes upstairs to her room without being noticed. As she hoped, Meta Knight was absent from the room. This was one of those times when she didn't want his presence in the room, especially because of her deliveries. It would give him the completely wrong idea anyway.

She gazed at the boxes for a moment, deliberating of how she would open them. Jigglypuff pulled at the tape but it was stuck on the box too tightly to tear off. She folded her arms tightly, lips in a pout. How would she open her purchases now?

A knock on the door sent her heart rate in a frenzy. "Jigglypuff, what is going on in there?"

She froze up. "Nothing." Suddenly an idea came to her. She opened the door to see a confused Meta Knight. Then it struck her. Galaxia. In one swipe, she stole his sword from his sheath, slamming the door.

"Jigglypuff, is there any explanation why you are stealing my sword?"

"I'm not stealing! I'm...uh, borrowing it for a second. I'll give it back when I'm done."

Meta Knight sighed. "Fine, but whatever you do -"

A shatter came from the room, cutting him off. Meta Knight cringed, tightening the grip on his cape.

"...do not hurt yourself," he finished in a whisper.

Jigglypuff opened the door, smiling. "Sorry about your lamp. It was an accident. But thanks for letting me borrow that thing! Now, if you please." She closed the door in his face, confusing him even further.

"Oooh, Meta Knight got dissed!" Dedede teased, who happened to unfortunately pass by. He glared at the penguin with red eyes.

"Shut up," he muttered, walking in the opposite direction.

Jigglypuff tossed the broken lamp out the window and sighed. "Now that I got that mess cleaned up, time to open my deliveries!" She was oblivious to the screams of pain from below as the broken lamp made contact with another Smasher.

The boxes were completely torn from Galaxia so Jigglypuff looked through the various products in an obsessed stare. A laugh emitted from her lips as a triumphant grin flashes across her face.

"Victory is my destiny," Jigglypuff said, giggling, as she held a Meta Knight plushie in her arms. She hugged the stuffed toy tightly. "You're mine now. All mine!" Laughs echoed through the room until another knock silenced her. "Oh what is it now?!"

"It's only me," Ike said from outside of the door. "I need your help."

"Sorry, don't have time," Jigglypuff said, ploughing through her pile of new Meta Knight plushies.

"But it's an emergency!" Ike protested.

"Go away. I'm busy," Jigglypuff replied, holding up a box of Meta Knight action figures.

"But-"

Jigglypuff picked up one of the Pokeballs randomly left on the floor, opened the door and threw it as far as she could. When she closed the door, she heard screams of terror and the growls of Entei. Smiling, she returned to her various piles of goods. It was her dream world....plushies, action figures, posters, pictures, stuffed toys, blankets...the list could go on.

There was another knock from the door. Jigglypuff growled, aggravated. "Who is it now?"

"Is something wrong Jigglypuff?" Uh, oh. It was Meta Knight.

"Um, no. I'm fine."

"Is it all right if I can come in? You locked me out of the room. Have you already forgotten we share the same bedroom?"

"Not right now! I'm busy right now. Personal business! Nothing you have to see. Now leave me alone."

"Jigglypuff, I need to-"

"Come back in an hour. It won't be a problem then, I promise!" He sighed, mask-palming. Sometimes, he wished he didn't have Jigglypuff as a roommate.

Jigglypuff grabbed her products by the handfuls, putting them all in the closet. All the products were crammed in so much, she could barely close the door. After a few more pushes and five minutes of frustration later, she finally succeeded.

She sighed with relief, lying down on the bed. She really needed a rest right now. _"The things I do around here," _she thought, closing her eyes but as she was drifting off, another knock disturbed her from her rest.

"Who is it?" She asked, wearily.

"May I please enter?"

"All right," she replied, knowing it was only Meta Knight. She had all her products hidden so it wouldn't be a problem. He gazed at her with suspicion as he stepped around the shards of his broken lamp carelessly left on the floor.

"This is what happened to my lamp?" He asked with no emotion in his voice. Jigglypuff shuddered. She knew by experience he never needed it to intimidate her or anyone else for that matter.

"It was an accident! I'm so sorry!" Jigglypuff squeaked, hiding behind her dresser. Meta Knight sighed.

"Do you believe I would kill you over a lamp Jigglypuff?"

Ashamed, she retreated from her hiding spot, cheeks red. "Sorry about that."

"Do not be. It was only a lamp. I could easily find a replacement. It is not a problem. Please be more careful from now on. The Master Hand does not particularly care for his furniture being destroyed. I will find a replacement and promise not to tell him this once. He will not know of this, that is, if you keep to your word to be more cautious of your surroundings."

"I promise. This will not happen again," Jigglypuff said, smiling.

"Very well then. I will buy a replacement." With horror, she realized he was heading for the closet. She bit her lip, cheeks pale.

"What do you need from that closet anyway?" She asked casually.

"My wallet. The replacement store is in Nintendoville. Is that a problem?"

"No, no! Not at all!" Jigglypuff felt her heart rate accelerate as his hand reached for the doorknob. She couldn't let him find out about her purchases. He would think of her as an obsessed creep. Something had to be done. "On second thought, I could pay for it!"

Meta Knight rested his hand on the doorknob. "What for? I said it was no problem if I paid for it."

"Since _I _was the one being careless, I should pay for it. Consider it a thank you for not telling the Master Hand!"

He thought for a moment. "All right. You have a point."

Jigglypuff held out the money which thankfully she left in her dresser. "This should be enough for the replacement."

"Thank you."

When he left the room, she sank to the ground, shaking with relief. He was _so close _to discovering her secret and her prized hoard of Meta Knight merchandise. She knew she may not be so lucky the next time. She needed somewhere else to hide her stuff, but_ where_? Not in the bedroom obviously but maybe from a friend.

There was a knock at the door.

"Jigglypuff, are you in there? It's time for supper," Peach said from outside the door.

"All right, I'm coming," Jigglypuff said, glancing one last time at the closet before following her friends to the cafeteria. She eyed the hallways constantly to search for a hiding spot. Suddenly, an idea came to her. She could keep the stuff in her room after all...

--

"I will be sure to bring in the money tomorrow. I apologize for the inconvenience," Meta Knight said. "There was a mistake earlier. I am sorry."

The cashier shrugged. "Take the lamp anyway. You said you'd pay for it tomorrow. I trust you on that. It wasn't your fault this happened."

Meta Knight nodded, carrying the lamp in one arm, glaring under the mask as he walked all the way from Nintendoville to the Smash Mansion. At the moment, he would have been more than happy to hit Jigglypuff over the head with Galaxia. She promised him she would pay for it, gave him the money only to find out at the counter that he was a dollar short of the required money needed to pay for the lamp.

"I should have paid for this myself," Meta Knight muttered as he opened the front doors. The Smashers already finished their supper so the hallways were currently vacant. _"Was Jigglypuff trying to hide something? She wouldn't let me near the closet...I need to have a talk with her immediately."_

Meanwhile, upstairs in the bedroom, Jigglypuff finished cutting out a small part of the ceiling with one of the swords Meta Knight kept in his dresser. She found there was enough room in the ceiling to hold all of her stuff she bought from E-bay. She shoved the cut out of the ceiling back into place so it would look like nothing happened to it. Meta Knight would never know the difference.

She started to go down the step ladder when she lost her footing. Startled, she tossed the sword out the open window, landing on her back. Her hand rubbed her forehead to sooth the dizziness that unsettled her body. She leapt to her feet when she realized what she had done.

"_It was only one sword. He won't notice it's gone. If he does, I'll really be in big trouble."_

The door suddenly opened with incredible force, taking Jigglypuff by surprise. Meta Knight said nothing as he put the lamp on his end table and plugged it in the socket. Jigglypuff fiddled with her hands, the silence starting to freak her out. Was he mad at her? What did she do wrong?

"Jigglypuff," he began as he sat down on the bed. It took a lot of self control to suppress his anger. "Have you ever counted money before?"

"Huh?" She was surprised at the question. Why was he asking her this? "Of course I counted money! What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"You said there was enough to pay for the lamp," Meta Knight stated, now folding his arms. "I was a dollar short."

Jigglypuff stared at him for a moment before the message sunk in. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I had no idea the lamp cost that much! I'm such an idiot!"

"You thought you were an idiot? It was shaming for me, being the one who had to go to the store in the first place." He held out her money putting it back in her hands. "You keep your money. I am paying for the lamp tomorrow."

Jigglypuff nodded, but her expression remained blank. What had she done? Jigglypuff begun to lie back on her bed before Meta Knight once again questioned her.

"Jigglypuff, have you seen my training sword? It was here this morning but I cannot find it anywhere."

"Nope, I have no idea where it went," she fibbed, cheeks paling to almost a white colour. She really was in trouble now. "Are you sure it's missing?"

Meta Knight sighed. "Yes, I am positive. I made sure. Are you sure you do not know where it is?"

Jigglypuff sunk deeper in the covers. "Positive. I am sure."

"If you say so. I will take your word for it," Meta Knight replied, climbing into his own bed.

Jigglypuff closed her eyes, sighing quietly from relief. She managed to avoid another near accident again but for how long, she had no idea. What had started all this in the first place?

Her Meta Knight obsession. All because of the obsession, everything was going wrong.

"_I need to be more careful. I'll pretend this never happened tomorrow and everything will be back to normal."_

Or would it?

"_I know Jigglypuff is hiding something. She can deny it as many times as she pleases but I will not be convinced otherwise. Tomorrow, I will be sure to have a talk with her," _Meta Knight thought as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	2. A Turn of Events

_I changed my mind. There will be three chapters in this story instead of two. I had lots of fun writing this update and ending it in two chapters would have been too soon. I'm still debating on making this longer though. Thank you to everyone who reviewed (you know who you are:D) I hope you all enjoy the new update!_

_Note- This is a bit of a crackfic so expect more randomness. _

_Disclaimer: Anything related to SSBB belongs to their rightful owners_

* * *

**The Curiosity Factor**

**Chapter Two – A Turn of Events**

Jigglypuff was awakened by the bright sunlight the following day. She yawned, sitting up in a comfortable position. For a moment, she was oblivious to what happened the day before. With the memories dawning upon her all at once, she glanced uncertainly at the ceiling. It was as she left it when hiding her treasured new merchandise.

Meta Knight was nowhere to be seen in the room. Yet Jigglypuff wasn't complaining. _"He's probably gone down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. He did say he was going to train with Marth and Ike so I shouldn't see him until this afternoon...Great, I guess."_

Jigglypuff retrieved the stepladder from under her bed and carefully climbed to the top step. She reached out for the small hole in the ceiling and pushed aside the blockade that covered the portion of the ceiling that was completely missing or demolished. Jigglypuff climbed inside the hole and pushed the blockade back into its original place.

Luckily for the curious pink puff, she had installed a light beforehand. Jigglypuff flipped the light switch on and proceeded to admire all the precious items scattered on the floor. She picked up a Meta Knight plushie and held it close to her. What would it be like to hug the real thing? Jigglypuff chuckled. _"An untimely demise." _She never forgotten how ticked off he was when he was swarmed by a group of fangirls the previous week. She was glad she wasn't them.

What was the harm in taking one of the plushies back to her room? One would be much easier to hide than a hundred. Smiling, she pushed aside the blockade and dropped it on the ground below. She climbed down the stepladder back onto the ground. That would have happened but an oh-so-convenient knock rang out on the door. Rather than landing gracefully, she fell from the top step falling on her bed losing her breath. She grabbed the plushie and hid it in her dresser.

"Who is it?" she asked with an innocent voice.

"May I please come in?"

Uh-oh. Meta Knight was standing outside the door. She grabbed the stepladder and shoved it under her bed. As she stood up, she banged her head against the side of the bed. She groaned in pain as she regained her balance.

"Is everything all right in there?" There was concern in his voice. Jigglypuff smiled.

"Sure, everything's fine! No causalities!" She only noticed when opening the door that she left it locked. Bingo. That would explain a lot. She unlocked the door, letting the annoyed and worried knight enter the room.

"Did you find my training sword yet? I promised Marth and Ike to train with them. They will be expecting me soon."

"I slept in," she quickly blurted out, flushing red. "It was an accident! I swear."

"Understandable," Meta Knight replied. "There should be a replacement in the training room then."

"You mean...you're not angry at me?"

"Angry? No, not at all. It was only a sword."

Jigglypuff looked down. "It was my fault for losing your sword in the first place. I threw it out the window yesterday on accident. It should be outside." It only took her a moment to realize what she said. _"Oh crap,"_ she whispered as she saw Meta Knight tense up. "Well, I gotta go now! See you later!" She reached for the doorknob but Meta Knight quickly took hold of her hand in such fast reflexes she never had seen before in her life.

"You will find my sword today. If I do not get it back by the time I am done training, you will be reported to the Master Hand. This is your only chance," Meta Knight said with absolutely no expression in his voice. Jigglypuff nodded.

"All right. Got it," she whispered in a weak voice. "I'll find it."

"Thank you."

She hated it. Absolutely hated it.

Her body was coated with moist morning dew and sweat from the sweltering sun. Jigglypuff had no luck retrieving Meta Knight's training sword. How hard could it be to find a sword? She sighed for the hundredth time in the last few minutes.

Pushing her way through the several wet blades of grass, the search ploughed on endlessly. Meta Knight would probably kill her if she didn't get it back by the time he was finished training. At the same, she felt a twinge of annoyance directed towards that round knight. Why would he even need another sword to train when he always used Galaxia?

"That guy makes absolutely no sense," she muttered, forcing her way through more wet blades of grass, coating her hands in dirt which stuck to the dew that stuck to her skin. "If I ever find that stupid thing, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

On the verge of collapsing, someone called out to her.

"Jigglypuff, what are you doing in there?" Link asked.

She had to catch her breath before replying. "Looking for Meta Knight's training sword. I lost it here somewhere but I'm having no luck at all trying to find it. Have you seen it?"

"I heard about that. But there's no need. Marth found it on his way to the training way quite a while ago when he was passing by. I happened to be with him at the time." Link glanced at her with confusion. "What exactly happened?"

"I wouldn't ask. You don't want to know," Jigglypuff said quickly, forging an innocent smile. He shrugged.

"All right then." As Link left, she noticed he happened to be _smirking?_ She glared at him until he fully disappeared from sight.

She sighed with relief when she was alone again. Shortly after that relief struck, anger blended in. Did Meta Knight do this to her on purpose? The sword was found before he even asked her to find it. He wouldn't do that to her wouldn't he? But it was still her fault she lost it in the first place. That didn't make her any less angry though. All that labour and torture for absolutely _nothing!_

About to puff up, she heard a familiar clash of swords that caught her attention. Curiosity getting the best of her, she peeked in the window to see what was going on. Her eyes widened at the sight of the training room. She had no idea how dangerous they were in combat from a far distance but up close, they were intimidating. Jigglypuff would never be in the same room with them if she was to train. She counted herself lucky to be at the window watching from outside.

Only then did she realize how skilled Meta Knight truly was with a sword. She could truly admire his sword skills up close as opposed to watching high up in a stadium. No wonder why he was a top tier. No wonder why she wasn't even close to being a good fighter.

"Hey Meta Knight, someone's spying on you," Ike pointed out, smirking. Jigglypuff's pupils shrunk considerably from their original size when Meta Knight swiftly turned around.

His gaze immediately locked onto the window. Jigglypuff gulped, trying to run as fast as she could around the corner before she could be seen. With reflexes that fast, he could easily overpower her without even trying. Jigglypuff had no intentions on ending up in a hospital.

Jigglypuff turned around the corner, fell to the ground, then tried to remember how to breathe. If Meta Knight had seen her there, she'd be a stain on the floor within the span of a second. She kept waiting to hear him approach but it never came. The clashing of the swords repeated again, relieving her of her worries. Once she could breathe again, she stood up and went back inside, hoping she would see Meta Knight on the way.

"Who was it? Who was spying on you?" Ike asked, still smirking.

"No one in particular," Meta Knight replied, eyes glowing pink. "Perhaps a secret admirer..." He laughed softly before resuming to train.

"I look absolutely hideous," Jigglypuff said in disbelief gazing upon her body in a larger mirror. Covered in dirt and grass all over from top to bottom. And completely wet. Thankfully, no one had seen her make her way back to the bedroom. She didn't need anymore curious Smashers.

She closed the door behind her as she turned on the shower. Jigglypuff scrubbed every part of her body clean and stayed in the warm water for a solid five minutes, hoping to calm down.

"I'm never touching Meta Knight's swords again," she muttered as she dried herself with a towel. Now comfortable being dry again, she laid down on her bed, pondering on how to pass the remainder of the morning. The storage of Meta Knight products tempted her so much to the point she could resist no longer.

Jigglypuff pulled out the stepladder and quietly entered her secret hoard of merchandise. She came down a minute later with a plushie in her arms. She had a few dozen of them. It would do no harm to keep one downstairs. Jigglypuff hugged it tightly, forgetting how annoyed she felt at Meta Knight earlier. Maybe he had no idea Marth found his sword. Ike and Marth were at the training room first.

Time froze in place as the door opened in seemingly slow motion. She forgot to lock the door. Jigglypuff inwardly cursed at herself, the plushie pressed tightly against her body. How could she have been so careless? Thinking fast, she quickly through it out the open window before Meta Knight could see what she was holding.

"Is something wrong Jigglypuff?" He asked, noticing her paler face. She shook her head.

"No, nothing. Just hungry," Jigglypuff answered, smiling.

"Would you like something to eat? Lunch will be served in a few minutes. I thought it would be a good idea to spend some more time together." Meta Knight returned the smile behind the mask.

"Yes, we should." Then it hit her. He must have seen her earlier in the morning when she was watching him training. She bit her lip. "You knew, didn't you Meta Knight?"

"How could I not? You were spying on me." He chuckled softly, opening the door for Jigglypuff.

Everything seemed to be working out while they were eating lunch together. Jigglypuff noticed the increase of the food on Meta Knight's plate. Though surprised, she didn't say a word about it. He was probably getting tired of her always nagging about it.

"I was watching you train," Jigglypuff admitted, looking down. "I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I do not mind at all." She was further surprised by his response.

"You don't mind? I thought you-"

"I would never have been angry at you. Why would you believe I would hurt you?" A rare tone of concern rang out in his voice. Jigglypuff felt even guiltier than she did earlier.

"I'm sor-I mean, I guess I overreacted a little. I've learned my lesson." As Meta Knight carried both of their dishes back to the counter, Jigglypuff immediately realized something. Something horrifying.

"_What happened to my Meta Knight plushie? Oh no! I threw it out the window! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?! I need to find it immediately!"_

"Thank you for lunch Meta Knight," Jigglypuff said, disguising her arising fear. "It was thoughtful of you."

"We should do this again sometime," he admitted, his cheeks somewhat flushed. "I enjoyed it."

"I agree," Jigglypuff said.

"How about tonight? When dinner is served?" Her eyes widened from happiness and joy.

"Sure!"

Jigglypuff's excitement turned to fear as she remembered her misplaced plushie. She quietly slipped out the door without being noticed. She was grateful it was the weekend when there were no brawls. She absolutely needed her plushie back before anyone else found it.

The grass was dry to her fortune no longer coated with morning dew. Jigglypuff never felt so thankful for the sun before. She couldn't find her precious Meta Knight plushie anywhere. Did someone else find it like she dreaded? Jigglypuff tried to breathe in and out slowly without hyperventilating. The plushie had to be here somewhere!

"Victory is my destiny."

Jigglypuff recognized the voice instantly. She turned around to see that Lucas was holding the plushie. Her heart almost stopped completely.

"Cool, I didn't know that thing talked! Where did you get that?" Toon Link asked.

"I found it on the ground."

Jigglypuff soon became aware of two pairs of eyes looking in her direction. "It's not mine!" She protested. "It's Link's! He's been looking for it all morning! If you're looking for him, he's with Ike watching _General Hospital._ Just in case you were wondering!" She took off running back to the Smash Mansion, leaving behind two confused Smashers.

Great, she lost one plushie. Maybe it wasn't so safe to keep them downstairs after all. In the Smash Mansion, nothing was safe. She desperately hoped her passion for Meta Knight would stay a secret. What was she to do if her secret was found out?

Mass humiliation. She couldn't allow that to happen. There had to be something she could do! Anything would do. As long as her secret remained unknown to everyone else, she was willing to take measures.

Drastic measures.


	3. Curiosity Nearly Doomed the Puffball

_I decided that this is the last update for "The Curiosity Factor." It would have been a drag if it was four chapters. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I worked all day getting this done:D_

_Disclaimer: Anything related to SSBB belongs to their rightful owners_

* * *

**The Curiosity Factor – Chapter 3**

**Curiosity Nearly Doomed the Puffball**

What was one plushie anyway? She had dozens more in her stash of Meta Knight products. No one would be able to tell it was hers. Nothing to worry about. With that in mind, Jigglypuff snuck back into her room without anyone noticing her. The door closed, drowning out the voice from the plushie that most likely was downstairs in the cafeteria. Why of all the plushies she had to take out of her storage, _have the unfortunate ability to talk?_

Jigglypuff folded her arms, deep in thought. Believing nothing was safe, she decided never to let the other plushies or anything else leave her hiding place ever again. If she wanted her obsession to stay a secret that is.

"_Where exactly was Meta Knight anyway? Does he know about the plushie? I hope not...He's the last one who I ever want to know about this. He'd hate me. He'd end my life on the spot."_

Jigglypuff wanted to believe that he was training. Again. She really hoped so. Though she believed he worked himself too hard lately, at least he would be far away from the cafeteria. But how would she stop him from knowing about it at all?

What she needed the most at the moment was a diversion. A distraction. Jigglypuff did not know how she would pull it off without getting into some form of trouble. It took a lot to shift the attention of over thirty other Smashers.

"_It's impossible," _Jigglypuff thought with sudden defeat. _"I need to pretend I know nothing of this. Everything will be fine." _Just as her heart rate started to slow down, she could hear multiple voices outside the door.

"Aw, you said you found that outside? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know who is belonged to...Do you know?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind having it. It's so cute!"

"I agree. I always thought Meta Knight was cute," came another voice. "But he's too isolated from us unfortunately."

Jigglypuff's heard thundered within her body. The plushie was outside the door. There had to be some kind of method that would work. With that in mind, she opened the door.

"What is everyone talking about?" she asked.

"This cute plushie, that's what! Do you know who it belongs to?"

Jigglypuff smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes I do. I will return to its rightful owner."

Peach sighed. "Aw, I thought I was going to get one."

"Just look on E-bay. There's a lot of Meta Knight items there," Jigglypuff said over her shoulder as she headed downstairs.

Peach grinned. "Why didn't I think of that? I'm going on E-bay! I'm getting some of this stuff!"

"How did Jigglypuff know about that? Do you think she was the one who...?" Lucas began.

"Nonsense. Everyone goes on E-bay to find Smash Brothers stuff! I knew it all along!"

Jigglypuff closed the door behind her, smiling in victory. She got her plushie back. All seemed to be going well.

"Victory is _my_ destiny," Jigglypuff whispered as the plushie began to talk again. _"But where is the off button on this thing? I can't find it anywhere. I don't exactly want this thing talking when Meta Knight returns. What to do, what to do..."_

She turned it over, hoping to find some sort of power button or the battery at least. Nothing of the sort was evident during her five minute search. Having no other option, she stuffed it in her dresser under a load of her wardrobe. Hopefully the material would drown out its voice. Because of it, she was nearly found out. Talking plushies were nothing but a pain. Even with her wardrobe she could hear the voice still.

She pulled out a chainsaw from under the bed and looked around for a plug. Using an extension cord, she plugged it into the socket beside the door. With an ear-splitting start up, the blades began to turn and spin. Jigglypuff proceeded to split the plushie in half and eventually into microscopic bits. So far, not a bad plan. Not counting the fact she seemed to blow a fuse as a result, everything went according to plan.

Jigglypuff pulled out the cord, sparks flying out from the socket nearing missing the puffball. Smiling, she swept the plushie remains and tossed them into the nearest bedroom then walked off back to her own room.

"What in the name of General Hospital happened?" Ike shouted from downstairs, finally shifting his attention from his favourite and overplayed television show. "It sounded like murder up there!"

"Perhaps so. We should inform the Master Hand," Meta Knight replied. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"No need. I heard that awful sound for myself. Does anyone know who that was?" the Master Hand asked, somehow appearing in the room.

"Jigglypuff," Ganondorf replied, covered in plushie remains. "That marshmallow broke into my room and covered me in this...garbage."

"So no one died after all? That's good. Nothing to worry about," Ike said about to resume watching his show. The Master Hand snapped his fingers and the TV suddenly turned off. Ike glared at the disembodied hand.

"What gives?"

Peach gasped. "Someone did die! Jigglypuff murdered the Meta Knight plushie! How could she do something so horrible to such a cute thing?"

"Pardon me?" Meta Knight spoke up. "She had a plushie of...myself?"

"A talking one! She took it from me and said she would return it to its owner."

"I don't think it's 'owner' would be happy to find it in bits."

"The owner _doesn't _care. She is its owner," Ike said. "I saw her carry all these boxes to her room the other day."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Peach asked. "I wouldn't have had to order some Meta Knight plushies from E-bay."

"Do you know where they are Ike?" Meta Knight asked, the tiniest bit of worry in his voice.

"I was too busy watching General Hospital to notice."

"You are too addicted to that show!" came many voices from all over the room.

"Am not!" Ike objected, standing up, hands on his hips. "I happen to like that show. A lot."

"That's beside the point," the Master Hand said. "Right now, we need to find Jigglypuff. Because of her, some of our power has been lost. I don't know how she keeps getting into trouble."

"There has to be a logical explanation for her unusual behaviour," Meta Knight replied, eyes glowing a deep shade of green. "I worries me so."

"She _likes_ you," Ike teased, playfully elbowing Meta Knight. He felt his face warm up behind the mask.

"Jigglypuff does not feel that way, I assure you. I will speak with her. It will be all right." His eyes flashed purple for a split second before he proceeded to disappear using his dimensional cape.

"Do you think it will be okay?" Link asked. "Jigglypuff was acting very odd when I last saw her."

"Who knows?"

Meta Knight could see evidence of Jigglypuff's actions. A blown fuse, a dead chainsaw and plushie remains scattered all over the floor. _"Why would she do something like that? I do not understand what could have caused that behaviour."_

He gently opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked. Jigglypuff was not in the room as he expected (and hoped). "Jigglypuff, where are you?" he asked in a hesitant whisper.

No one responded to his call. As he was about to leave, he heard a faint creaking noise. Meta Knight froze in place, looking up at the ceiling. Something was wrong with it. An outline was in the form of a square; like part of it had been cut out and put back into place.

He saw it weaken as if a significant amount of weight was forced upon it. "Who would hide anything above a ceiling? This is very strange."

A crack rang out in the room, uncertainty preventing him from moving anywhere else. The small portion of the ceiling split perfectly in two pieces. The floor began to rumble as the ceiling cut out landed on Meta Knight. Every hidden product spilled out from the opening in an avalanche, burying him completely. He groaned, trying to free his body of the hoard of merchandise.

As soon as he freed one arm, he tossed away the all the other products that prevented him from escaping. He gasped from disbelief. So many products of him...was Jigglypuff out of her mind? Why would she have this many?

"_She likes you," _repeated Ike's voice in his mind.

"What if she does? What will I do? I cannot give up my pride that easily." _A couple that would stand out completely amidst the crowd. We don't belong together in such an extended relationship. Jigglypuff has to realize this before it's too late."_

He pulled himself out of the chaotic mess and collapsed on the windowsill. _"I can't break her heart though, never to see her smile so beautifully again. I like...her smile a lot."_

Meta Knight sighed. Where exactly was Jigglypuff anyway?

Jigglypuff trembled in the darkness of Ganondorf's room. Why did she come here of all possible places to hide? She heard the ceiling blockage break and reveal her obsession. Would she have the dignity to face Meta Knight again? She knew he was there, shocked that she never told him how she felt.

"I am a coward," Jigglypuff muttered. "To let my obsession control me so badly. I should have told him the truth...I...love him so much. I need to tell him right away."

Jigglypuff quietly slipped out of Ganondorf's room and opened the door to her own. Her products completely covered the floor and various parts of the furniture. Her heart skipped a beat seeing Meta Knight lay so peacefully on the spacious windowsill. She puffed up and hovered over to his side.

When he didn't respond to her presence, she lightly poked him on the side. He opened his eyes, surprised to see her. "Jigglypuff...why..."

"I got a little carried away," she replied, face red. "Completely on accident."

"You did not have to hide all of that from me," he said.

"All that hard work for nothing," Jigglypuff muttered.. "I didn't have to hide all of that all along...At least I didn't waste any money though. I used your credit card by mistake."

He fell silent. "You did what?"

She mentally uttered a plea for mercy. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Nothing?"

"That's right. Nothing."

"I think you are a liar Jigglypuff. I wish to see the receipt please," Meta Knight said quietly.

"Um...o-okay," Jigglypuff replied, pulling it out from her dresser. With quick reflexes, he took it from her hand.

"Do you know how much you spent during your obsession?" Meta Knight asked, voice restraining an extreme degree of anger. She gulped and hid her face against her pillow.

"How much?"

"The receipt says you spent over thousand coins on all the items. That dept is my responsibility now because you were careless. Did you not look to see if the credit card was yours before using it?"

"You never leave yours out! How was I supposed to know?"

"I would have expected you to recognize your own credit card by now. I am truly appalled."

"I'm sorry Meta Knight. I really am. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Meta Knight thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, there is. Follow me."

~The Next Day~

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jigglypuff shouted, banging on the training room door. "Have mercy! I'm begging you!"

"You are allowed to leave in three more hours. Your time out is not up yet. Have fun Jigglypuff," Meta Knight said, smiling. Training with Marth and Ike seemed like the perfect consequence, having been spying not too long ago. He had some business to attend to anyway. He didn't want Jigglypuff spying on him during the process.

E-bay was the perfect site. Meta Knight smiled, eying the products of Jigglypuff with amazement. He always knew she was beautiful, even when they first met. A Jigglypuff plushie was on the chair with him as he browsed through E-bay, enjoying himself.

"_Obsessed Jigglypuff Syndrome...that is unusual but hopefully it will pass soon."_ He didn't care how long it had been since he had been looking for new products but it did not matter.

From outside the window, Ike was laughing to himself, walking away with a camera full of new pictures to put on the internet. His mission was only beginning.


End file.
